


Under the Mistletoe

by BurstEdge



Category: Kid Icarus
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medusa gets invited to a Christmas party in Skyworld, only to get a less than welcome greeting from the partygoers. When Palutena tries to figure out what was going one, something happens that make them realize their feelings for each other. (Paludusa with slight Piridi, originally posted on December 20, 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I have one thing to say to all of you: please support this shipping I created. I ship Palutena and Medusa so bad it's not even funny.

Celebrations weren't uncommon in Skyworld. In fact, whenever Palutena's Army had a victory against the Underworld, they would always celebrate with food and drinks and music. But this celebration was different. The Christmas season was approaching and already a party has begun, only this one was for the fun of it. Everyone was having fun singing, dancing or just having conversations with each other. Well, almost everyone. There was one person who wasn't getting involved with anything or anyone at all. And that person was none other than the Goddess of Darkness herself, Medusa. For some ungodly reason, Palutena has invited her to her party as a sign of smoothing things over with Skyworld and the Underworld. The other angels thought their goddess was crazy for inviting the one person who was determined to destroy anything that stood in her path. Palutena was hesitant at first, but after she sacrificed herself to stop Hades after being tired of being his pawn, she decided that even she should be given a second chance. Some of them were against it, but none had the courage to oppose their goddess.

"I don't know what drove me to accept her invitation in the first place," Medusa grumbled, leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand. "I'm aware of what I have done to get these people to hate me and I don't regret doing it. So why did she even bother to send it to me?"

"Seeing how you're not speaking with anyone, I take it you're not enjoying the party."

Medusa turned to see Palutena walking towards her with smile on her face. Seeing just made the dark goddess cringe even more.

"You know very well why I'm not enjoying it," she responded venomously. "After all that has happened, everyone either ignores me, insults me or throws food in my hair."

"Well, you have snakes in there, so at least it doesn't get stuck," Palutena said while giggling. Medusa just glared at her with annoyance.

"Do you think that was funny?"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well, lighten it with someone else. I'm out of here."

Medusa quickly walked away from Palutena, not wanting to deal with any of her nonesense.

"I wish there was something that can get her to loosen up," she sighed.

Little did she know, Pit and Viridi were standing from a distance as they watched their conversation and how it ended on a poor note. Then, all of a sudden, Viridi had a mischevious grin on her face, which Pit quickly caught on.

"What are you planning this time?" he asked with suspiscion. Viridi turned to him with an innocent look.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked sweetly. Pit did not buy it at all. He knows his girlfriend is hardly sweet. Underline 'hardly'.

"Don't take me for an idiot. I know you had that look in your eyes," he responded accusingly.

"What look?" she snapped, reverting to her usual abrasive self.

"That look when you think of some crazy plan. Now tell what it is."

Viridi sighed in defeat. Pit was not going to get off her back until she told him exactly what her plan is.

"Okay, but listen carefully, because this is the only time you get to hear it."

Pit nodded as the nature goddess leaned in and whispered in his ear. When she finished, Pit's eyed widened in shock.

"You have gotta be kidding me."

"Pit, do I look like a Goddess of Humor to you?" Viridi spat.

"I'd like to answer, but I think I would get Reset Bombed if I did," he answered.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. Palutena has been nagging me to get rid of them for a while, and the last thing I need if for her to chew my butt off when she finds out I didn't," Viridi groaned.

"Well, there's no need for them anyway. Besides, the Underworld hasn't been attacking as much anymore. It's almost like they've stopped," Pit said while grinning widely. Viridi hit him upside the head.

"We're getting off topic here. We need to act now while there's still time," she said while grabbing Pit's arm.

"H-Hey!"

* * *

 

 

Palutena searched all around the temple for Medusa. She knew that whenever she wanted to be alone, she would hide herself in there so no one can disturb her. The light goddess looked around every part of it, but was unable to find her.

"Where could she have gone?" she said sadly. "I was only trying to make conversation with her."

"Why would anyone want to make conversation with someone who wanted to destroy the world for no reason at all?"

Palutena swiftly turned around to the source of the voice. It was none other than Medusa, standing in the shadows. When Palutena first saw her, she looked annoyed that she was invited to the party, but now her face was ridden with sadness and a few tears dropping.

"M-Medusa! How long have you been standing there?" Palutena yelped.

"I'm the Goddess of Darkness, what did you expect? It's practically my element," she sniffled. Palutena walked over to where she was and wiped her tears away.

"Why were you hiding here? The party is out on the courtyard."

"Why do you care?" Medusa whimpered as new tears began to form. "Do you know how many unfriendly looks I have gotten ever since I stepped foot in Skyworld? A lot! Nobody wants me there because of all I have done! They treat me like I should have never existed!" She then grabbed Palutena by her tunic and glared at her.

"SO WHY!? WHY DID YOU INVITE ME KNOWING THAT NOBODY WOULD WANT TO LOOK AT ME LET ALONE TALK TO ME!?" she shrieked.

Palutena was speechless. She always thought that since she banished Medusa to the Underworld, she was always cold and hostile. But seeing her now... she honestly was at a loss for words.

"Medusa, I only invited you because I thought you were lonely down in the Underworld. Since the war was over, I decided to revive you in hopes that you may turn good again. But seeing you like this... I don't know what to say.

"And that's another thing!" Medusa yelled with more tears flowing from her eyes. "You shouldn't have revived me! You should've just left me to rot in the void!"

"Really, Medusa? Is that what you really want?" Palutena asked sincerely. Hearing this, Medusa stopped crying for a moment.

"No," she sniffled, letting go of Palutena's tunic.

"Then why didn't you yell at me when I did?"

"Because I didn't want to deal with anyone anymore. If they found out that the Goddess of Darkness has risen from the dead, the mortal world would be in an uproar. They would probably blame you and your little angel for not doing a better job and lose faith in you."

Palutena's eyes widened. She didn't think that Medusa isolated herself just to protect her. Maybe there is some good in her.

"You... did all of that for me?"

"I did. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Palutena responded by hugging Medusa, which startled her a bit.

"Palutena..."

"You never returned any of my calls, and yet you were looking out for me at the same time. That's not like the infamous Goddess of Darkness at all," she said teasingly.

"Stop it, you're making me blush," Medusa whined.

"That means that you're finally letting in a warm emotion into your cold heart. How does it feel?"

"It feels... good," she answered, hugging Palutena back.

"Does it make you want to..."

Medusa raised a brow at Palutena's voice trailing off.

"Does it make me want to what?"

"It's nothing," Palutena said, blushing lightly. Medusa smirked a little.

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Well... huh?"

Palutena suddenly looked up, much to Medusa's confusion. When she looked up as well, she saw what Palutena was seeing: a mistletoe hanging above their heads. And everyone knows what happens when two people are under a mistletoe.

"U-Uh..." Palutena stuttered.

"You have got to be kidding me," Medusa deadpanned.

The two goddesses at the hanging object above them, then at one another and started to blush.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to,"Palutena said, embarrassed.

"Well... I do," Medusa muttered.

"What was that?" Palutena asked.

"Well... it would be better if I showed you."

"Showed me what-"

Before Palutena can finish her sentence, Medusa kissed her full on the lips. The former was surprised for a second, but she eventually kissed her back and even started to comb her fingers through her black, untidy hair. And surprisingly enough, the snakes that resided in her hair didn't bite her fingers off. After 15 minutes, they seperated and blushed heavily.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" Palutena asked, nearly out of breath from her kiss.

"Yes. I love you, Palutena," Medusa said, stroking her green hair.

"Then... maybe we can continue this upstairs?"

"But I told you, I didn't-" Palutena put her finger to Medusa's lips and whispered in her ear.

"I meant in my room."

Medusa's face lit up like a torch when she heard the Goddess of Light say that. Surprisingly enough, she had no objections and the two walked together with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

 

"So this was your plan all along," Pit said. He and Viridi were hiding on top of one of the pillars in the temple.

"Yeah, although I can't believe you didn't figure it out until now," Viridi spat, shooting an annoyed glare at the angel. Pit smirked sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I didn't think it would end like that. I honestly didn't see that coming."

"Well, if I didn't, would I bug Palutena into inviting Snake Girl?"

After hearing that, a lightbulb clicked in Pit's mind.

"That's why Medusa was here? So you could set her up with Lady Palutena?"

"Well, not directly. I knew that if Medusa got upset, she would hide in some dark part of the temple, Palutena would go running after her. All we needed to get them together and let nature take it's course."

"But aren't you the Goddess of Nature?"

"Yes, which is why I had this mistletoe I was growing so I can use it to get them to come out of the closet."

She held a small pot with mistletoe growing out of it. Another lightbulb clicked in Pit's mind.

"So that's why you had that thing in your hands when you got here."

"Honestly Pit, you're slow on the uptake, aren't you?"

"Maybe," he said while kissing Viridi on the cheek. "But that why you love me."

"Shut up, it's not like that," she said while blushing.

"Deny it all you want, you're just proving my point."

Shut up!" she yelled, throwing the pot at him.


End file.
